


Fold

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, False Accusations, Mafia AU, prison break - Freeform, twisted love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: The game has been going on long enough. He had warned her. She didn't listen. They had betrayed her. Brick is left picking up the pieces. The final hand is at play at last and this time... it's winner take all. And this time Brick is determined to win.:: [Reds]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As an author and a writer I have a fascination with the different facets and portrayals of "love" literature can offer. The beauty and joy of a loving couple's happy moments. The heart wrenching sadness when they experience sorrow. The anger when they are forced apart. I have looked into and dived into various portrayals of what can be the most beautiful thing in the world. Love between two individuals. Love between siblings. Love between a parent and their child. Love that can stem from a deep friendship. Platonic- romantic- yet true either way.
> 
> But there is... a darker side of love. One I have yet to fully... explore until now. It can be all consuming, it can be heart wrenching and it can be destructive to one... or both individuals involved falling to: Lust. Obsession. Madness. - possibly bringing about their very own destruction.
> 
> And thus do we come to this challenge of mine: An "answer" of sorts to criticism I have been receiving lately: my portrayal of the Red Rowdyruff boy has garnered... comment over the last few months- have I made him too soft? Have I made him too... "good" and so I decided to leave my comfort zone- my biased comfort zone I'll admit and examine this very question: And thus here we are.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies: This was... an interesting experience for me I'll admit.

**-o-o-o-**

" _I have little left in myself - I must have you. The world may laugh - may call me absurd, selfish - but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame."_

― _**Charlotte Bronte:**_ _ **Jane Eyre**_

**-o-o-o-**

**GUILTY! Powerpuff Girl Blossom Utonium convicted in homicide!**

_Townsville: In a closely monitored trial after a round of nearly fifteen hours: Jurors have voted to convict Blossom Utonium (26) former Powerpuff Girl and so called "Commander and Leader" in the 2_ _nd_ _degree murder of Peter Bridgely (29) despite calls for the young former superheroine's acquittal in the circumstances and it being in the course of her apprehension of the two suspected robbers at Townsville Central Bank and the hostage situation that occurred there on February 18, 2016._

_Miss Utonium as well as her two sisters, Buttercup (26) and Bubbles Utonium (26) of the "Powerpuff Girls" were called into action at 9:17 AM to give aid to city police and calm the hostage situation: According to witnesses however, Miss Utonium seemed "agitated"- and her actions were erratic and quite out of character to many who knew her. Mr. Bridgely reportedly began making lewd comments concerning her attire and other sexual innuendos towards both Blossom and her sisters._

_What happened next is unclear- the defense persisted in the claim that Mr. Bridgely put his hands upon Blossom Utonium's bare leg and thigh which caused the super powered woman to instinctively throw Mr. Bridgely away from her- resulting in the broken neck- killing him instantly._

_Suspected accomplice in the bank robbery however, Joshua Knickerson (28) however claimed that Miss Utonium was belligerent with both him and his accomplice from the start- taunting them and egging Mr. Bridgely on: even claiming that Miss Utonium was "asking for it"- and argued that the somewhat revealing battle costume the "Powerpuff Girls" wear should make them more or less "expect guys to try to cop a feel. She doesn't like- then don't wear a short skirt and be lookin' for attention!"_

_Mr. Knickerson went on to say that as well as the throw- Miss Utonium had already inflicted severe burns and injury on both he and his deceased accomplice- there was no need for any further violence as they had already surrendered to Townsville PD- as Mr. Knickerson stated. "They were putting the cuffs on us man!"_

_Defense argued that the stress and severity of the situation had clouded Miss Utonium's usually fine and sound judgement: "The recent emotional stress of the death of her father as well as a broken engagement caused her to lose her self-control: Mr. Bridgeley's lewd actions and violent behavior towards the fifteen civilians Blossom Utonium rescued should be considered extenuating circumstances in this case."_

_Attorney Lanette Andrews however argued, " If Miss Utonium is acquitted of these charges despite her previous emotionally motivated showing of unnecessary force towards the victims then it will set a dangerous precedent for any other so called "superhero" in the years to come: can we truly let so called "superpowers" trump justice for an individual?_ _Any_ _individual? Especially one who was not even allowed the American right of "innocent before guilty" – and was simply and violently executed without trial."_

_Blossom Utonium is facing upwards of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Miss Utonium's defense has announced they plan to appeal the decision._

**-o-o-o-**

A disgrace.

A joke really. But what a _shock_ \- Not. He'd warned her for years- the infuriating goody two shoes had simply refused to listen to his sound arguments and instead cited those tiresome "morals" of her's.

Well a lot of good those had done for her.

Not shockingly her appeal had been denied- _again_. And she apparently hadn't taken the news well. Three guards in the hospital with severe… almost pitifully near lethal injuries- third degree burns from red hot beams- frostbite from chilling breath- broken bones.

The Press had praised them. Those brave men had been true "heroes" they had claimed- subduing the crazed woman like they had.

Narrowly avoiding a near massacre… funny… Brick called it…

Just retribution.

After all…just imagine what the almighty Blossom Utonium was feeling at the moment- being betrayed by everyone she had thought loved her so much and all over a common criminal who was better off rotting in the ground as he was now versus having wasted so much stolen air by the sheer audacity he had had in living.

Pity really.

Brick could have saved her _so_ much grief.

She'd just had to _listen_.

Oh well. Brick wasn't one to gloat.

_Much._

She hadn't seen him yet- the only light in this room save the idiot guard's worn down broken television was the glow of Brick's own demonic red eyes. A label he relished in- the fear in those fools' eyes when they had ever seen him set down from the air- their screams had almost been… _comical._

How very unfortunate they'd also been rather loud. Brick hated to have to deal with those petty human weapons- they messed his clothes. Brick always did like to look his best.

Especially on important days like this.

His feet never touched the ground-none of them knew what hit them. Literally. Heh. Fools.

Like their pathetic "human" ways were going to keep Brick from his goal. Oh no… not when… he finally had it in his sights.

After a long… _long_ agonizing wait. Years. Fucking _years._

Brick Jojo now held all the pieces of the puzzle. The variables in the equation. He had the winning hand.

Hence…at long last he had Blossom Utonium right where he'd always wanted her.

She was huddled against the wall- the heavy chains binding her were causing angry red welts to form on her skin- he frowned. Why the chains were deemed necessary after her already being drugged he still didn't fully understand.

Tch… frightened insects. Ants even.

They were only serving to mar her beauty… something he would not stand idly by and allow.

How dare those wretched scum treat her thus- how dare they treat her… as if she were… _below_ them somehow. They should have fallen to their knees and worshipped her as their superior being like she _was_. But… no matter.

They'd learn soon enough.

The fool was engrossed in his lewd program- tch- a false "perfection"- disgusting- fake- a _lie._ And that woman was nothing to the being just feet away from the fool. Not that he'd dare touch her. Openly- who knew what filth was in that man's mind at the moment- what he was looking at on screen… was eerily reminiscent of the state of the beautiful woman in the cell.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't need to know what kind of fantasies that filthy mind was full of at the moment. Let him die in… his own ecstasy then.

_Snap._

See- he died happy. Look at that smile still present on the cretin's face.

Disgusting.

He stepped over the dead guard's body, and wordlessly bent down to retrieve the ring of keys attached to his belt. Now let's see… one thick iron key- how quaint- how ironic- there should have been a victory "jingle" when he held it up- after all…

Look at the treasure it had been guarding.

She made no movement. Only continued looking at the wall.

He frowned.

She looked utterly defeated.

Wretches.

He cleared his throat. She stiffened, the chains made a distinct _clinking_ as she slowly turned around. Her left cheek was purple, swollen and likely broken- the angry red welts covered her from head to toe- and Brick's scowl only grew. She'd been subdued alright… more like _beaten._ Her hair was strewn across her face in untamable tendrils, stringy and grimy- it likely hadn't had a wash since the _incident_.

"What are you doing here?" Scratchy. Raspy. Hoarse. "Come to finish the job?"

_In a way of speaking._

She straightened more– "Go ahead." She hissed. "Do it." Her eyes flashed pink for a moment. "What are you waiting for _Rowdyruff?"_ She spat before falling into a coughing fit. "My life is already over. Just finish it."

He scowled. Bastards. Treating her as if she were sub human… like they were _above_ her. Tch… ingrates. Fools.

As if they even came close to someone… who was literal living perfection? Even beneath the grime and dirt… the blood and tear stains… she was still the embodiment of feminine beauty and grace.

She was above them. Above them all. And so they had punished her… punished her severely when she had finally- at long last… showed it. Had had the _audacity_ to show…

She was above them all. The superior specimen.

And maybe _now_ \- she'd finally fucking admit it! No… no- calm. Had to be keep one's temper here. As much as he was going to relish in this…

One moment at a time. Baby steps. This had been a big one.

Brick… just had to be patient. Just a little while longer.

He fingered the iron ring, another thick black key- and the padlock by her waist fell. He stopped it with his foot before it directly hit the ground. He had no desire to bring about a literal "prison break" scenario by alerting the dead man in the other room's little friends. It had taken one solid twist to kill the guard-the idiot probably hadn't even known what had hit him. A silent efficient kill.

His lips curled- but she made no sound even as the chains fell one by one into his outstretched hands, Fuck… there were a good… _twelve_ here. Talk about excessive- even he and his brothers...Had had maybe… six at the most the days they had still been capable of being caught- Butch mostly- the spaz wasn't prone to sitting still for very long. And they had been scum of the earth- _supervillains._

And here was one of this wretched city's own _heroes_ bound with twice the amount of chains. He set them down gently on the cot that had surprisingly been allowed her- shocker that they hadn't made her sleep on the ground like a dog. She was still in the clothes she'd been wearing, and he realized with disgust…. She was still covered in that inferior's blood.

Wordlessly he slid off his jacket. Her breath hitched at the movement, and she seemed to shrink away from him as the last chain fell into his other hand. Her gaze locked on it, was she afraid he would strike her with it? Judging from the terrible wounds that became apparent as chain after chain had been removed… it didn't seem that unlikely an idea.

The ugly black bruise that was marring her otherwise flawless visage made his stomach churn with a bitter hatred- he had to swallow the urge to hunt them all down like the dogs they were and give them a taste of their own perverse _justice._

Patience…. patience Jojo… it was over now. His time of waiting was over.

Justice would be had soon enough. Right now… his priorities were… of a different kind.

"Can you stand?" His voice was cutting. Inwardly even he flinched from the tone but now wasn't the time for weakness.

"Why are you here?" She repeated her prior question. "Come to gloat then if you're not going to kill me?" She stood shakily clearly not used to using her legs or had they been injured in the savagery? His eyes narrowed as she stumbled slightly but then clenched her fists and raised them up. Oh she wasn't _serious._ He shook his head and fought the urge to roll his eyes skyward. She could barely stand up straight, and yet here she had her little hands balled up almost like she was ready to fight _him._ In her current state she was lucky she could still move.

He clenched his own fists so hard he could feel them turning white- to shove down the instinctual _howl_ and mad urge to swoop her up in his arms and simply _carry_ her out of here- before returning to punish each and _every_ one of these-!

No… _patience._ One. Step. At. A. Time.

"Good. You can stand then. Question is can you walk?" He caught the limp punch easily and swallowed the little hand with his own. She grit her teeth and tried to pull away but with her drugged state she was no match for his superior strength- X or no. He scowled as a commotion sounded behind them. Bah… of course. Life could never be easy could it?

Although her face seemed to drain of color and despite her earlier bravado she seemed to _shrink_ behind him- he followed her frightened gaze and rolled his eyes at the petty little toy pointed at him by the new guard.

"Hands where I can see them! No quick movements ya hear! How the fuck did you get out of your cell you crazy bitch! We chained you up good!"

Oh… well that made Brick's decision easier. The little whimper no matter how much her damned pride would try to hide it. Well that just solidified it.

Brick released her and strode over to the foolish man who continued to point the petty little handgun at him.

He rolled his eyes, she flinched when his hand went flying out and engulfed the petty toy- twisting it- melting it into a scalding ooze that made the foolish man cry out and near weep: His lip curled when he hit the wall. Breathing hard- eyes wide with terror and likely agony as the melted metal ate through his pathetic human skin.

His other hand of course clasped firmly on her arm- holding her back- just in case those foolish "instincts" or "morals" tried to raise their ugly heads again.

No, no- that wouldn't do.

"If you want to live- you'll let us pass without incident- if you wish to die you'll raise further alarm." She sucked in a breath. The idiot glared at Brick- and then at her- his mouth began to open.

_Good Boy._

Brick had rather liked these pants- blood stains were a pain in the ass to get out- dry cleaning and shit like that. And those boots had been his best-that's what he gets for dressing up for the occasion- should have known- and now here they were all mucked up and stained with the remains of teeth and jaw bone and ugh- it would take forever to get the smell out.

Her fist was in her mouth- she was trembling- tears welling up in those pretty eyes of her's. Oh for the love of-!

Did she _still_ not get it?!

Stubborn woman… always had been infuriatingly stubborn. Especially when it came to those delusional "morals" of hers.

Unfortunately the wretch had managed to spring some kind of silent alarm. Ugh- why did they have to _always_ have to make Brick's life difficult?

The stamping of feet

Her breathing was ragged, choked- and even in her weakened state she still had the balls to try to fight him off- kicking him with her bare feet- little hands- shrieking and yelling- pounding his shoulders from the back when she found herself hoisted over his shoulder as he calmly walked over the lot of them. Some were likely still alive. Not by much- but he owed her that at least he supposed.

She had never had the stomach for killing.

"UNHAND ME! LET ME GO! LET. ME. GO! How could you! How could you do that to those innocent-!"

"Innocent… really the men who beat you to a near _pulp_ and you're calling them _innocent?"_ He shook his head. "Un-fucking-believable. You really _do_ set yourself up to be some kind of _saint_ don't you babe? Tch- if I didn't know any better I'd almost think you yourself _believed_ it."

She stiffened- bristled. Before the yelling and assault on his shoulders began again.

He rolled his eyes. Stubborn. Stubborn as a mule.

His blood red streak signaled his departure. Good. Let them know who was responsible for fixing their little mess and mockery of "justice".

The hits continued- the yelling, the screeching- she'd even begun trying to rip his hair out- but both of her tiny wrists fit snugly in his hand- she pulled and he only tightened his grip. He found his stolen vehicle- a rather pathetic looking machine but it had been easy enough to steal and would do the job of getting out of city limits. Another two stolen vehicles awaited him along with the way- it'd be a long drive-but he'd-.

_WHAM_

Okay… ow. That kind of hurt- that was his head. And now she was running… of course she was. Brick fought the urge to roll his eyes- one red streak later and she was pressed against a tree. Every curse and obscenity she knew flying out of her mouth at once. Huh. Impressive.

Well at least there was life back in those eyes- bright with fury and hatred.

His lips curled.

"BASTARD!" She spat in his face. Stubborn as always. And as always- ungrateful as hell. He almost shook his head- she'd learn soon enough. The screaming was going to be bad enough- he didn't need nor want to add fuel to the fire...but.

"Nightie night babe." He murmured.

"Don't call me-!" She slumped over right in his arms. Fast asleep. He pocketed the syringe- he really didn't like having to do that even though in retrospect he _really_ should have just sedated her as soon as he stepped in the cell but hey… Brick was a nice guy.

She was light and well dainty. Her head lolled against the front seat- again he really should just stick her in the trunk but- fuck it.

It was a long drive- maybe when she woke up she'd be less well _shriek_ y and be pleasant company on the ride home- talk shit out maybe grab a coffee or something...

Yeah…Fat chance but a guy could dream.

**-o-o-o-**

The yelling had been… as he had expected- loud, shrill and well unpleasant as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. Thank God his brothers had been useful in calming the murderous sisters down before they went even _**more**_ ballistic. Not on him of course- no they'd been full of gratitude for Brick's rescue of their wronged sister- it had been the unfortunate fools still left alive back there they'd been after and they'd been up and raring to go to gain their own _justice_. As much as he agreed with both the Utonium sisters in that regard… one quick look from him towards his brothers and they had acted accordingly.

Butch had dragged the green one down to the gym to wreak havoc and calm down- Boomer had brought the _sobbing_ blue one to their shared room and locked the door.

Judging from the silence that had overtaken the hideout (finally) the girls had calmed down and they were likely wrapped in his brothers' arms sleeping peacefully.

If only _Brick_ had had that kind of luck. No _he_ had endured a truly loud and _ear blistering_ drive home- filled with every obscenity and curse known to any Englishman and then a few choice Mandarin words to spice things up a bit.

All over the deaths of a bunch of idiotic _inferiors._ These god damned _morals_ she fucking clung to like a drowning woman to a life preserver and just ignoring the damn lifeboat in the process _right_ next to her!

Yes, her life had fallen apart- in a way Brick could almost sympathize. It wasn't easy knowing that life as one knew it- that their very purpose and reason for living was seemingly gone forever through no fault of one's own.

He'd endured it- and he'd come out stronger for it.

She would too. Her sisters had after all made the transition of "sides" quite easily. Their vehemence and outrage over the ungrateful attitudes (Brick had warned them) of these "ungrateful bunch of assholes!" ( Again warned them- his brothers had too- did anyone listen to the Rowdyruff Boys- _noooo_ \- of _course_ not- and look where _that_ had gotten the so called "Powerpuff Girls" then.) Oh well- at least they hadn't even blinked at the state of Brick's clothes upon his return to the "hideout" with his catch in tow.

No, the Utonium sisters had signed up without even looking back once- a curse to those "traitors" in their wakes. The blue and green Powerpuffs for all their so called "sugar, spice and everything nice" had proved to have a surprisingly _ruthless_ side to them- a side his younger brothers had taken great delight in coaxing out over the last few months- And it wasn't long until both of them had fallen completely their spell.

Boomer was already looking at rings- Butch had given up his former "womanizing" completely.

It had become a somewhat… "lonely" existence for Brick he'd admit. He may have ruled here but… it was a lonely throne. The many floozies who flocked to him… didn't do much to curb it- made for passable sport… but

She was still fast asleep. She'd woken up once- started yelling again and one more prick of the needle and she'd been back to dreamy bye land. He sneered- she still spoke in her sleep- a medley of names… and one in particular was particularly… _irritating._

He threw his head back and downed the scotch. Her sisters had wanted to be the ones to "wake her"- but they'd been overruled. Not like they had much of a choice.

This was after all _Brick's_ operation here. Everything here belonged to Brick- the Puffs… as they had once been known were but _guests_ here. Permanent ones… most likely yes…. But still no authority.

They'd have to earn it.

They'd done a passable job: After their initial swooping upon Brick's hideaway- getting past all their security- and taking out a decent chunk of Brick's men in their wild eyed desperation four months earlier. They had been desperate enough to fall on their knees before him, his stupid brothers watching wide eyed themselves as the so called "Powerpuff Girls" fell on their hands and knees and _pleaded_ for Brick's help in rescuing their sister from the injustice being done to her.

" _We'll follow you- we swear! We're done! We quit! Townsville can go fuck themselves for this! Just… just help her please!"_

" _PLEASE BRICK! Please we're begging you!"_

" _We'll do anything! Anything you guys want!"_

Obviously his womanizer of a middle brother had practically latched onto _that_ and the green one as soon as he was able with a sneer and a crude innuendo- and his equal idiot of a youngest had also expressed interest in the idea. The big blue eyes latched onto them all of course had had no basis in Boomer's decision.

Of course not.

Tch. His brothers had always been _whipped_ by their woman.

He poured another drink. Brick had taken pride in the fact unlike the morons back there… he had always been in full control of himself… at all times. No woman was worth losing one's mind and dignity over. None.

She whispered that galling name again and the glass cracked somewhat from the force of his grip. He sneered and threw his head back before throwing the damaged glass in the trash. He had plenty more. Hundreds more- some delicate glass, others of glistening crystal.

His red eyes centered on the woman lying on his bed- funny- he'd pictured that very scene numerous times over the years- though the circumstances would be different- vastly different. One key difference being she'd be unclothed or at the very least looking as if she were in the midst of dishevelment- usually sporting a nice little scarlet number clinging to her tight curves and creeping down ever so slowly – instead here he was being treated to the sight of her lying in the dirty remains of Townsville Penitentiary's unflattering and wretchedly ugly uniform- She swam in it. Funny how he had never realized how terribly… thin the Pink Puff really was. And her long days of false imprisonment… hadn't done much to help matters. It seemed as if a single gust of wind could up and blow her away. A single touch could break her…

And that magnificent mass of copper hair that had haunted his dreams for years had been reduced to nothing but a dirty stringy mess- her scarlet ribbon gone- lost in the carnage forever- it hung free and wild- tangling everywhere… her greatest pride: Her joy.

He took another shot. It was needed. He'd warned her. He'd even as he was loathe to admit it- _begged_ her to see reason once upon a time when he'd been young and stupid. He'd wanted her to see that he was right and had _always_ been right. He'd have done _anything_ for that back then.

It was unworthy of her- and he hated the sight of her wearing that… _thing_ and looking as she did now- beaten, bruised- and her _hair…_

But it was a necessity. She had to see reason this time.

Brick held all the cards here- everything.

Now… he just needed Blossom Utonium to _admit it._

He had every right to make _her_ be the one to _beg_ this time. Every right.

But there was no fun to be had in breaking someone when they were already down.

She had after all lost _everything._

Well… in _her_ mind… she had lost everything…one had to be clear.

In reality… it was obviously a very _different_ story.

He heard a slight groan- ah. Here we go. Brick leaned against the wall- slightly out of sight- as her hand drifted to her head and she sat up. Slowly- the X' he had put back in her system was still likely to make her groggy. Not enough to give her powers back obviously- at least not yet-… but enough to make her… more coherent at least.

Her head drifted left- right- forward and behind her: she clutched the silken sheet and looked down at it confused. _This wasn't her room nor was it her cell. What had happened? Who had? Where had?_

All these questions and more were obviously flying through her brain- he hovered slightly back- no sound no nothing as she slipped off the bed and onto the floor. His fist clenched when she stumbled- groggy- woozy- but… his self-control had always… been his greatest strength.

Besides- she had grabbed the nearest sturdy surface- a vanity and managed to stumble in the chair. Clutching her head- she slumped on the surface- face buried in her hands. Her breathing was labored.

He narrowed his eyes- her sisters had been correct. They'd had no time to lose when that breaking news had echoed throughout their hideout. Denied. In jail for the rest of her youth… if not her life.

Her life as she'd known it would have been over.

He watched as the Pink Puff peeked through her fingers- hesitantly- almost as if she feared what she would see as she looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened- Brick could hear the harsh sucked in breath- as her hands shakily lifted the ruined hunks of that thick magnificent copper-her pride- her joy- she'd taken so much… pleasure in her hair. Relishing in its thick magnificence- giving it one hundred and fifty strokes of the brush each night- yes… he'd counted- held the brush even a few times- relished in the knowledge of being with her.

She was his.

She'd known it.

Their stolen nights- her "rebel" stage of her youth- before she'd "grown up" as she'd called it. The nights he had had her in his clutches and he in hers' – their long yet frantic nights- where their bodies glistening from the sweat and sex would lie close- whispering long into the night- entwined. One body. One soul.

He was her equal. Her _only_ equal.

No… he was her only… _conqueror._

Only he could best her, consume her, subdue her, _match her._

She was his.

And she knew it.

She'd tried to deny it. She'd failed miserably. Every fucking time he'd see the newest "boy toy" on that magazine cover he'd snort- laugh- _go ahead babe- try to replace me, see how fast your latest attempt would fail._

She'd get bored- and then she'd move on. No one else possessed the ability to master her.

Except Brick.

She was his.

And she damn fucking knew it.

The sobbing continued- her shoulders shaking: Dry heaving- hoarse. Growing louder. His fist clenched.

The loss of her hair… was a terrible one. She'd always been vain. Vain and proud. More than aware of her own beauty and perfection. Laughed at the pitiful husks of humanity who had thrown themselves at her feet begging for a chance to be allowed the honor of being by her side.

Her smiles had been constant. Her eyes warm and gentle. A slow acting poison which would eat them all from the inside out: The perfect specimen of womanhood- kind, gentle, sophisticated and glamourous.

And then that same sublime creature would catch his eye. A sneer. A barbed insult in her wake. A purposeful sway to her hips as she sashayed past him.

An insult which he'd make her pay for later that same night.

She was his.

Best believe she'd fucking known it.

It would grow back. The X' would speed up the process. She clearly though… hadn't been expecting the severity of the damage. Whole chunks of her hair were uneven and jagged- almost like someone had taken a dull pair of scissors or a knife and simply hacked it all off.

Had she been allowed a mirror in her solitary confinement? Doubtful from this reaction.

The sobbing continued. He clenched his fist harder.

Brick really had been just in time.

Her head fell back on the vanity- buried in her arms- he'd warned her… he'd warned her damn it.

They'd clearly wanted to break her down. Make her accept their superiority over her despite their natural inferiority.

They'd wanted to… _break her._

She hadn't listened.

She'd _never_ listen.

Her body tensed and went stiff as a board when his hand went to her shoulder. He should have felt somewhat amused- her first instinctive action wasn't to punch him or lash out- it was for her hands to go flying over and cover her hair- hide it from sight.

"It'll grow back." Despite the damage… it wasn't ruined beyond repair. One just needed to be patient.

Her eyes squeezed shut when his fingers ran through the fiery strands- her fists clenched and he could see where her jaw was almost turning white from how hard she was clenching it.

"What…the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" A snarl. A hiss.

She wasn't lashing out. Pulling away. Pushing him to the wall.

He paused and her body only grew stiffer when his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Orange isn't your color baby." She sucked in another quick harsh breath.

"Don't." Another hiss.

"Don't what?" Now came the shove- he backed away smoothly and folded his arms. She shot up- or tried to- she had to grab the vanity again. His hold on his arms tightened instinctively but he made no move when she stumbled again.

"Where the _fuck_ am I Rowdyruff!" A hiss. A demand. A scowl when he was silent.

She hated being out of the loop. Always had.

"WELL ANSWER ME!?"

He picked at his fingernails idly. Her face was flushed- her cheeks were going near purple with rage. And those eyes… those fucking eyes were _blazing_. His lip twitched. He continued to be engrossed in his impromptu manicure session.

"BRICK!"

There it was. Good girl.

"My place." He murmured. Her color seemed to drain instantly and she looked around- her eyes furrowed.

"Oh I do _not_ think so! Absolutely not! I am _out_ of here!" She snarled and then stumbled again. This time he steadied her as she ripped herself out of his grasp and fell on her bottom anyway. Hey he'd tried.

"You know I wouldn't recommend that." She snorted.

"Of course you wouldn't-."

"Well I mean you _are_ a fugitive."

She froze and whipped around.

"And whose fault is _that!"_ Another hiss. He laughed and ignored her flailing hands (and wildly kicking feet) before he hoisted her off her sorry ass and plopped her back on the bed. He again fought the wild urge to roll his eyes as she immediately scooted backwards- miscalculated the slippery material and fell back against the headboard. Her eyes widened and she threw the blanket over herself.

… Oh please.

"I don't do that shit. Your precious _virtue_ –Tch at least what's _left_ of it- is safe Babe"

"Oh screw you." She hissed and began to rise- he sat her right back down. "And _don't_ call me that! _You_ have no right to-!" Her voice trailed and he loomed down on her.

"Oh let me guess- only your latest squeeze has that privilege right _Blossom?"_ She bristled, "How _is_ Andy- Jerrod- Peter- sorry I can't really keep track you know-."

Her cheeks were blazing, "Henry- and I have no interest in talking about my personal life with _you_ -."

He clicked his tongue, "Yeah but see Babe-"She bristled more and her fists clenched when he tilted her head up, "I don't need to talk about it- the media's done plenty a good job with that fiasco. I know everything I need to know-. Well done on melting the ring by the way- now the dipshit can never get his money back and still has to pay it off." Her teeth grit. The ire in her expression only grew- his lips curled more and more- he was practically _beaming_.

"So what- you went and broke me out of _prison_ and did God knows what else for _what_ \- to _gloat?"_ She wrenched her head away.

He shrugged, "Maybe." She glowered and pulled the blanket closer.

"Bastard." She hissed.

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm aware."

Her eyes narrowed and his smile increased.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Her hold on the blankets was only growing tighter.

"Well one-." She stiffened when his hand trailed her neck. "Your sisters _begged_ for my help." She bit her lip. He almost laughed. Oh that's right- sensitive neck… were her shoulders the same still?

"My sisters don't beg." She said instantly.

"Things change Babe." Right in her ear. The shudder was instant. The red flush trailing her cheeks all the way down her neck… Tch- her other so called "boy toys"- they'd never been able to make her do this had they? No… only _Brick_ had managed to make Blossom Utonium gasp for breath- drop her "leadership" and let someone else take the reins.

She took a long shuddering breath when he hooked the coarse fabric of her shirt collar and pulled it down slightly- fully exposing the side of her neck- before she gave another sharp gasp the moment he put his lips upon it.

"W-What are you _doing!?"_ She demanded in a breathy half shriek. Her breathing was becoming labored. Thick. Heavy. He paused,

"Isn't it obvious?" He murmured. Amused. He trailed his teeth over her earlobe- her hand flew up in a slap- he caught it easily. She grit her teeth and to his chagrin pulled away. Always had to make things difficult…

She was looking at him with a wild sort of gaze that he supposed she was under the impression was threatening but the ragged breathing, thick red stain that had encompassed her entire face- from her little button nose all the way down to the edge of her collarbone… it was more… _aroused_ than anything. She clutched her neck where already the signs of his… ministrations were visible. He smirked and folded his arms.

_Three...two… one…_

_WHAP_

"You… You _bastard!"_ She hissed and the lack of X' in her system made her slap barely felt anyway and she knew it. "Stay…. Stay away from me I'm warning you-!"

She had the audacity to look surprised when he did just that. Affronted even. Her eyes narrowed and she lurched forward- never to grab him back- of course not.

He floated idly _juuuust_ above her head- and she glared up at him.

"You know I'm not that type of man Blossom… never have been- never will be."

She snorted, "The one redeeming quality you possess." A snarl. He snickered.

"You know." He flipped upside down somewhat and their noses touched briefly- her teeth grit in an even _fiercer_ snarl- _d'aww_ s _he thought she was being_ _scawwy_. _D'aww_!

"Brick… the _hell_ are you doing!?" She snapped. He shrugged.

"You told me to stay away from you- ain't I doing _juuuuust_ that?"

"Be serious you stupid…stupid Rowdyruff!" She snapped. He clicked his tongue and wagged his finger in her face,

"You're not being very grateful right now- I _did_ just break you out of your false imprisonment. The least you could do-." He said airily.

"I was tried and found guilty in a due process of law." Blossom may have been the one "saying" it but Brick knew _bullshit_ when he heard it. He shook his head and plopped himself right in front of her.

"You still don't get it do you baby?" He shook his head. "They had no _business_ trying you in the first place. What right did they have?"

"Plenty of right!" She hissed. "I broke the law!"

"Saving a group of their sorry pathetic asses- they should have been on their knees kissing your feet. Not…" She flinched away from him when he reached for her hair. "And they put the life of a common criminal- an inferior scum of humanity… over the well-being of the superior specimen."

"I broke…the law!" She snapped. Hesitantly. _Slow and steady easy does it…_

"And what the fuck does that matter- without you- without your sisters… that city would be _nothing_. Reduced to rubble- and _this_ is the thanks you get!" He hissed and grabbed her shoulders. "I warned you Blossom. I fucking _warned_ you- but did you listen to me? No! Of course you didn't! And look what happened!"

She bit her lip- hard. He scowled and pulled it free.

"I'm not here to yell or scold Blossom. You've been through enough-."

"With all due respect your "kidnapping" of me was hardly pleasant." She snapped. "Those men you killed-!"

"The same men who beat you to a pulp- who I can guarantee baby- were extra hard on you…" He tilted her chin to the side exposing the large purple bruise on her left cheek. His hold tightened. Patience… patience. "Because they'd wanted to for _years_ \- they wanted to bring you to heel- make you bow to them- despite being inferior to you in every way- they wanted to see you bowed down at their feet!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and she averted her face.

"Tch- can't answer can you? No- you won't even _try_ to argue will you?" the hiss was silky. "Because you know it's true. Your so called "imprisonment" was a _travesty_ Blossom! A fucking joke of justice!"

"All life is sacred and I ended one!"

"In exchange you saved countless more. And they still threw you to the dogs." He hissed back. "Your sisters saw right through the bullshit. Why can't you?"

She froze. "Where are my sisters Brick?" She tried to get up but stumbled once more. She slapped his hand away. "Where are they?" Another demand.

"It's three in the fucking morning- they're in bed. They'll see you later on today." Her teeth grit.

"You don't actually expect me to _stay here!?"_ She roared.

"What other choice you got baby? You're a fucking fugitive- running from the law- You step out that door and you'll be locked up for the rest of your fucking life Babe!"

She paused. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as her gaze hit the floor with a sharp gasp. Her breathing was quicker than ever. That grip on that blanket was like steel. She squeezed her eyes shut. He tensed.

_Here we go… God I hate this part._

**Stage one: Denial:**

"It's… it's all a misunderstanding! Yes- just… they were frightened! _Frightened_ \- I...I-I was over the line- but… s-surely… surely they'd never! They'd never think I had anything to do with- that I'd ever condone-!"

Her hands were shaking violently. And then her eyes narrowed. He braced himself and folded his arms.

**Stage two: Anger**

"And yet… despite all that- despite _everything_ I have ever done for that foolish city and their foolish government- when _I_ needed them most- They… They just dumped me- dumped me like yesterday's trash! And Henry did too! He just- just went off with that whore and- and-!" Her eyes blazed with a new Ire. Almost an indignation _._ "He chose some cheap… cheap _slut_ over me!" She snarled. "Some… some floozy over ME! A Powerpuff Girl! He… he cheated on _me!"_

He nodded. She jumped up and started pacing- the blanket trailing after her like an empress's robe.

"No one… no one fucking cheats on Blossom Utonium…. _no one_." She hissed. "And then they… they go and throw _me_ in prison? _ME_? I saved their sorry asses every day- and that… that _wretch_ was going to hurt how many more people- I don't give a flying fuck that he had some pregnant bitch weeping at his funeral- he _deserved_ it! He forfeited his rights as soon as he pulled that fucking gun on those innocent people. And she was a fucking fool! She's better off! The way he was hooting and hollering at me- my sisters! Wretch! Disgusting LECHER!" She railed and jumped up. "He deserved it!"

_That's right… almost got you…_

"I… I didn't mean… I just… I got mad… I got mad damn it! Treating me like I was some kind of… I didn't _mean_ to do it! They… They'd surely understand if I explained-!"

_Ah…here it comes._

**Stage three: Bargaining.**

Brick swallowed the sigh as her movements became more frantic- erratic. "We could… we could come up with something! I could… I could do a dangerous mission! Or… or- or I could bring them _you!_ That's right! Surely getting a dangerous criminal off the streets forever would… would erase… one… one...one"

He jumped up when she slumped to the ground. Buckled to her knees. Hugged her arms and she didn't even fight him off when he scooped her up.

"I should have listened… I should have fucking… _listened_. You… You were right. You were completely r-r-r-rig-h-h-h-ttttt…" And here comes the sobbing- the weeping- the hysteria: he should have been relishing in how tightly she was clutching him- sobbing and weeping. He only wordlessly held her closer because now… came the hardest part for him to watch.

**Stage four: Depression**

Her sobs echoed. Were harsh and they just… never… _stopped_. She didn't move even as he scooped her up in his arms and floated her back to bed- she just curled into a ball- accepted his small kisses with no complaint- and just… cried.

He fucking _hated_ this part. He'd been dreading it.

Finally… fucking _finally_ she wiped her eyes- shoved him off weakly and stared at the ground.

"...What am I going to do… I can't go back. I can't go home. My life… my life is over… what… what am I supposed to do… what the hell am I… I'm a fugitive… I-I'm a criminal! What… what do I do?" She whispered.

And here it was at long last.

**Stage five: Acceptance**

Now…. they were getting somewhere.

"Well that's an interesting question Blossom." he murmured, she stiffened. "What _do_ you do?"

"I can't go back to Townsville."

"You don't want to anyway."

Arms around waist.

"I can't be a Powerpuff Girl anymore."

"They don't deserve you."

She nodded slowly. His mouth trailed her ear.

"I can never go home…"

"You _are_ home."

She went stiff as a board at that.

"Am I now…?"

"Yes."

The blow was savage and uncalled for at that. He hit the floor and she lowered her foot. Her face was twisted in a snarl.

"Oh I see- I see how it is- So in "gratitude" for my "rescue" I'm going to be your little _playmate_ aren't I? Is that what your sick little plan is!? To make me "your woman on the side"! Tell me something _Brick_ \- does your "pwecious widdle _wifey"_ know I'm here!?"

He growled and her face was shamelessly triumphant. Her laughter was even worse. He grit his teeth as he jumped to his feet. She wasn't laughing long- no more Mr. Nice Rowdyruff- no more! She squirmed in his hold- he sneered.

"First of all _Blossom_. Apparently word travels slow nowadays. But I'm a widower. May my little wifey _rest in peace_ \- and hopefully the angels or demons strike her _dumb_." He swallowed the snort- the look on her face. Priceless.

She sucked in a breath. "W-What do you mean you're a- what happened to-?!" he released her.

"Fucking hell woman does it matter!?" He rubbed his brow. "You never had _any_ love for the bitch so don't put on this fucking "holier than thou" attitude with _me_ Puff! You might have the whole fucking world fooled but I know you- _I know you_ Blossom- just like I know you can pretend all you fucking want but you and I _both_ know that what happened between us-!"

"Was a _mistake!"_

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!"

The walls rang.

"Yes… yes it was."

"No it _wasn't."_

She bit her lip. He pulled it free.

"Blossom."

"Don't… don't do this Brick." She shook her head quickly. "Just… no… not now not after-!"

"Why shouldn't I?- when it's the truth."

"It's _hardly_ the-!" She gasped and hit the wall with a loud crash. Her wrists were slammed above her- both of them fit snugly in just one of his hands. His other pressed her waist into the wall.

"It _is_ Blossom and you know you're _mine."_

"No I am _not-!"_

"When are you going to stop denying what's between us! Every fucking time we'd go through this- you'd find another golden boy- a pretty boy- someone with a heart of "gold" who shares your "morals"- the ultimate poster boy perfect for being a superheroine's main squeeze and you know what happened after a few months-." She bristled. "You'd get _bored_." He hissed.

Her cheeks blazed red. She said nothing. She didn't dare.

"And then what would happen- I'd get a pretty Puff tapping her immaculate clean nails on my dirty window- I'd get Miss "everything nice" pinning me to the floor and ripping my clothes off and demanding I do the same to her Puffy highness. Rip her from her little pillar and send her toppling back to earth."

"You never had a problem with it." She breathed. He snorted.

"Was I _ever_ given the _option_ Babe? You never asked _me_ what I thought of the whole thing… no why not: you knew you had me wrapped around that fucking little finger of yours. That as long as you kept dangling the sweets _just_ out of my reach…" He grabbed her chin. Made her face him. "You'd always come up on top wouldn't you babe?"

"B-Brick-!"

Fire. Ice. Steam between them. The only freeze to his fire. The only thaw to her ice. She clung to him- her denials were just that- _denials_ and bad ones at that. She pushed him away- shakily- refusing to look him in the face- the _smack_ of their mouths separating echoed around them like a gong- an alarm bell.

He tightened his grip. She shook her head- and her breathing cracked as she pushed his chest back.

"L-Let me go. _N-Now._ "

Again. That affronted face when he followed her wishes instantly. Confusion- ire- hesitancy- Quicker breathing. Leaning forward- falling back.

He smirked despite himself. She was grasping her jumpsuit- her chest- looking at him and then instantly averting her gaze the very moment their eyes threatened to meet.

Well- well look at this- the almighty Blossom Utonium at a complete and total _loss_.

Except he recognized that raging war in her gaze. Anger. Confusion. Ire.

_Desire._

He'd seen it plenty of times even- no matter how many times she had denied it. No matter how many times she'd simply slip her clothes back on and go sashaying on her merry way- she'd always end up climbing through his window the next night- eagerness hidden by a glaze of feigned casual indifference.

How many of those "high school" lover boys had been aware of it he'd wondered- who among them had been aware that their infuriatingly virginal girlfriend after her whispered and quiet denials of their own desires and bestowing a chaste peck on the lips if they were lucky as they walked her to her door would mere hours later be in Brick's bed- that beneath the elegant and modest blouses and pencil skirts lay damning evidence of the hours of lovemaking before.

That behind the sneers and biting remarks were silent instructions- commands. Conversations within conversations.

A subtle brush of hips to hips- a flash of irritation as his girlfriend at the time would cling to his arm- cooing nonsense and a smirk in her direction. Her own knight in shining armor would sweep her away- a hard suspicious look at times directed at Brick.

A fist clenching unseen as that slimy hand wrapped around those thin shoulders or around her willowy waist trailing lower and lower- dangerously close to that supple ass and matching that long legged stride Brick had memorized for years.

The same legs that in mere hours… would have been wrapped around Brick's torso- that same behind cupped in Brick's hands- demanding. Acquiescing.

He'd hated it. He'd hated watching them together. The shocking disparity between them- a living being of pure perfection matched with an inferior pathetic specimen. While her _true_ match watched from the shadows.

By day… he'd had to let the inferiors have their way. Their delusions.

By night… she was his. Rightfully his.

They were above them all. Super beings. Powers beyond description- abilities the world envied- craved- lusted for.

And thus they lusted for her. A living example of everything they so yearned to achieve.

And never would.

It had ended abruptly. A foolish fight. Something so cravenly unworthy to end what was their destiny over.

_Them._

Her refusal to see the obvious. Her insistence on wasting her time with the fools. He'd grown sick of it. Sick of the endless parade of floozies he was forced to endure because his true match was infuriatingly stubborn.

They would rule the school. Rule the city. Hell… rule the world. Who would stop them? Who _could_ stop them?

She had only laughed. His "delusions" of grandeur would be the end of him someday supposedly- that they simply had to make do with that they had. Accept the world for what it was. It would never change.

Accept it. Accept what they had- enjoy it while they could.

Like a fool indeed… he had refused.

The yelling had grown loud. His brothers had awoken and had watched the violent scene unfold with wide eyes and gaping jaws. His father had been astounded and infuriated to find a barely dressed Powerpuff Girl in his home screaming- yelling- throwing everything she could get her hands on at his wayward son before upon discovery of their "audience" she had left with a breathy scream in her wake.

It had been "over" she had declared. Over. Done with.

And it had.

In theory.

Her new college beau had been everything a superhero would be looking for. Brick's own romantic adventures involved pleasing a spoiled rotten rich debutante with the voice of nails on a chalkboard and a checkbook free and lovingly spread around on his behalf.

His dorm room was a constant revolving door of women. He didn't care. She didn't' care as long as she "possessed" him in her insipid mind. Two selfish people where one had a foolish little crush she had deluded herself into thinking was love.

He'd relished in the black line of his checking account- and the big fat _zero_ where his student loans would be. Where he knew everyone else was being crushed- he was in the clear.

When the time came for it he paid his dues.

It was an easy gig. An easy scam. And behind the scenes he was gathering strength- those "associates" who were displeased with the family patriarch- looking for a "puppet" of sorts once the Big Daddy was out of the picture. Picked off.

Someone he trusted. Someone he… would never suspect. Someone near to "family" almost.

Brick hadn't been a fan of guns. But the plan had been flawless- brilliant- gloves and a clean efficient kill- and the unconscious scapegoat had had his fingerprints suddenly all over the murder weapon. Jail time. A professional hit.

And Brick had been in- impressed all the other "mob" bosses- crime bosses with his ingenuity and genius- popping the question to the heiress to the crime ring had been a logical conclusion. She was universally hated. Her attitude and lack of regard or respect to anyone else… made it pretty damn easy to simply… when the time came at least- after he'd won over all _her_ associates to him.

He hadn't seen any real _need_ to hurry the process along. Maybe he'd get an heir out of it. Unfortunate genes aside of course.

And then… he'd seen it.

Watched really- a string of men- one after another- all for odd reasons, excuses- made up. Calmly lovely as always- cold as ice. No one could "warm her up" like Brick after all.

But he'd seen her nonetheless at that gala- that event: one of those dinners where the rich enjoyed comparing money and making fun of those who didn't have as much with barbed comments and sickeningly sweet smiles.

And one of those insipid beaus of her's… had had just enough money to join the club. Her delicate hand trapped in the crook of the fool's elbow Brick had managed to pry his simpering fiancée off his arm and gone off to "look" at the art involved.

The only true work of art had been dressed elegantly- an embodiment of classical and natural beauty. Their eyes had met- silently.

The excuse had been quiet- soft- and she'd ducked out for some air.

Brick had followed.

His hand had trailed up her back. Briefly- a memory of how he had greeted her long ago. Quick- to the point almost an accident.

She'd turned to him. The arbor had been secluded- her gown both loose and tight in the right places. Her kiss had been the drug he'd desperately tried to forget how much he had needed. An addictive. An opioid designed to stun and subdue him.

She'd been called away or at least claimed to have been. Left to him wanting more.

_Needing_ more.

It hadn't taken long. Four… five hours later. He had staved off his little woman's drunken demands with a waving of his hands and a whispered promise until she passed out like usual.

He'd been left to his own devices. To sit. To watch.

_To wait._

The cycle had started again. This time- the excuse of childlike innocence had been expunged and he'd had to share her completely. It had been intolerable.

She was not one to share either. For all her prim and "sophisticated" behavior she was nothing but a bitch in heat when it came to him: He belonged to _her._

A possessive bitch.

His marriage infuriated her. A wretched necessity for his plans to work. She had refused to listen: apparently true "adultery" - the reduction to being a "mistress"- the "other woman" was too far for her to fall down to. Her pride- that fucking goddamn _pride_ wouldn't allow it.

He wasn't proud to say how much he had pleaded. How he had explained it was but temporary- it was only to gain power- gain his proper place in the world- the woman meant _nothing_ to him- she _could_ mean nothing to him!

Only her! Only fucking _her!_

Just be patient. Wait! He'd waited long enough for her! Extend the same courtesy to him!

Blossom had laughed in his face.

" _It's time for us to grow up Brick. We've had our fun. But now it's over."_

" _You don't mean that- you said that before- and you meant none of it- just give me a year damn it! A year is all I fucking need!"_

She hadn't even turned around. She'd simply kept walking. Running more like it.

Running from her own desires. Her own damned heart.

The onset of men had been gossiped about for months- one after another- barely lasting - he'd watched with laughter bubbling within him.

_That's it. Try to forget me bitch. I fucking dare you._

And then she'd gone and done it. The one thing- the _one_ fucking thing that would do nothing but piss Brick off.

She'd accepted that inferior's ring.

He'd had no choice.

His eyes narrowed as she glared up at him- the heaving in her chest was slowing. She peeled herself off the wall.

"I'll stay here for one night." She hissed. "But tomorrow my sisters and I are leaving-."

He snorted, "Oh you really think so? You really think they'll leave with you?" He shook his head. Her eyes narrowed.

"Of course they will. We stick together-."

"Sorry- sorry let me _rephrase_ that- you really think my _brothers_ will let you just take your sisters?" He snorted again. "You must be out of your goddamn mind Babe."

"They'll do as I say- I'm the-!" She huffed and then paused. Her eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth with a harsh sucked in breath. Her knees even near buckled.

And there it was. Here it fucking was. It was here.

He knelt down with her in sync as she slowly sunk to the floor- to her knees.

He didn't relish in this believe it or not.

"And so here it is Blossom." He murmured. She bit her lip. No protest- none as he loomed closer- noses practically touching. "Your final hand. The final round of the great poker match that has been the Brick and Blossom saga- I won one round- you won another- one hand one of us loses it all- the next… we win it all back. A constant...fucking… _stalemate."_

She scowled and averted her gaze. As she well might… a constant never ending battle had been waged between them. The game destined to be never ending.

But now….

It was at long last time to declare a winner.

He had the power. She had nothing but what he would give her. At long last he had Blossom Utonium right where he wanted her. Stripped of her pride, dignity and the unquestioned authority she had wielded since childhood- the power which she needed as much as her next breath to function. To live.

She had had the winning hand for years- but she had waited too long to play it- had never called his bluffs- and now…

"But this time." He began again. She was frozen in place. Her face naked with indignation, ire…and something else…something else which made his heart begin to pound and his hands nearly shake before he managed to calm himself. She made no protest as he brushed her cheek, "There is nothing left for you to bet now is there?" He murmured. "Nothing left for you to lose- you've lost it all. You have no command. No authority. You're no longer a commander and leader. You have no city-. The very people you vowed yourself to protect have all turned on you- you're no longer a Powerpuff Girl… no they're over. Finished. I have all the cards this time- I have the royal flush so it's time to fold Blossom… _you lose_."

They were chest to chest- slowly tentatively her fingers clawed at his shirt- playing with the hair just peeking out- she'd always liked this kind of shirt on him- seemed appropriate to wear it on this occasion.

"Show your hand Blossom." He growled in her ear. Her hold increased but she said nothing. The moments dragged on.

"I...fold." She whispered.

_Finally…_

Wordlessly his hand skimmed her jaw and tilted it upwards.

Her lips were warm. Soft. Pleasing to the taste buds. There was a faint sweetness that lingered even long after he pulled away from the chaste peck. She inhaled sharply, her hands pressed against his chest, fingers splayed apart, wordlessly he caught one with his own and brought it to his lips. Her taste was… addicting.

"B-Brick." She stuttered as she lifted her free hand shakily- it came to rest on his cheek the so called "slap" she had intended had been reduced to a mere pat. He grabbed it and held it there, her breathing went faster and faster as he trailed his mouth down over that tantalizing skin- Next was palm… then her wrist. He was determined to sample every inch of her before this night was over… Her eye had fluttered closed by the time he reached the crook of her elbow.

"S-Son… of a-." She continued to try to speak- Brick was tickled by the fact she was still trying to curse him out. Suddenly she jolted with a sharp gasp. Heh- sensitive shoulders- some things never changed. He smiled smugly in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and watching the frantic pulsing of her heart beat upon her neck grow only more frenzied as his kisses grew bolder. Harder. Hungrier.

She was tensing up. She was near her breaking point. He let his tongue linger longer than necessary over a few choice spots at the side of her neck for good measure.

_Any minute now…_

Her hands went flying up and she began to pull herself back up- a classic move. He was more than familiar with it-and… there was a buzzing in his pocket. His eyebrow rose.

_Plop._

"Oof!" She fell back to the ground- stunned- dazed which grew into _anger._

"The HELL!?" She demanded. He snorted as she scrambled up after him. "BRICK the hell do you think you're-!?" He put a finger up against her lips. Silencing her. Her eyes only grew wider- her huff was _indignant_ \- someone didn't like being ignored. How amusing.

"This is Brick." He said smoothly- ignoring the death glares being shot this way.

" _We're ready."_

Ah good. Good. His lip curled and she continued to glare at him- it was a good look on her. _Frustration._ How'd it feel? Good? Welcome to his life.

"Understood- well done. On my way."

"EXCUSE ME!?" She sputtered.

" _Err... Is this a good time Bro?"_

"This takes priority. Get everything ready- ten minutes."

He ended the call and grinned. She was glaring at him oh looked like he was in _trouuuble_. Heh.

"Sorry Babe- afraid I gotta fly-." he shrugged and that grip was instant. Her eyes were blazing. Teeth grit.

"You are _not_ leaving me like this Brick Jojo!" She hissed. He peeled her hands off him smoothly.

"Duty calls Babe." Her fists balled. "This won't take long promise." Her eyes narrowed but she sunk on the bed anyway- arms folded and foot tapping.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do until then?" She said dryly. "Wait here like a good little woman- by the way _what_ happened to Morebucks again?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ancient history. Don't worry about it."

"That's comforting." She mumbled.

"Just stay here - I'll be right back and then we'll… take care of that." He pointed to the jumpsuit. She looked down on it balefully.

"Just trash the damn thing." She muttered while and her hand went limply to her ruined hair with another small whimper.

"My plan was to burn it actually." He said baldly but then sighed. Her bottom lip was trembling and she kept trying to duck under his arm- hands over her head to mask the destruction- the loss of her hair was a hard blow indeed.

"It'll grow back baby." She didn't even push him away when he kissed those tattered locks, if anything she clung to him tighter.

No. He was in control here. Him. Brick.

With every ounce of strength he had within him he pulled away from her and turned away.

"Brick."

He paused. Damn his weakness. He looked over his shoulder. She hugged her arms,

"... Thank you." Quietly. Did she really want him to hear it? Doubtful… that pride of her's... would be the death of her someday.

...Just like him.

"Nothing to thank me for- you should have known I'd have come for you eventually."

Another silence. Another beating of his heart like a sap.

"... I know."

Then came the smallest whisper of them all- one Brick knew he was by no means supposed to have heard… but he did all the same.

"... _I love you…"_

The door shut behind him.

"... I love you too …" He murmured to the air. "And... I always fucking will."

**-o-o-o-**

It wasn't going to be easy. For all the "stages" she had undergone in a period of less than two hours… it wasn't going to be an easy transition. He understood that. Hell he expected it even.

There'd be repeats of stages- one day it'd be nothing but anger- the next it'd be denial- hell he'd probably undergo the threat of bargaining - she wouldn't follow through with it. Nope. But all the same- still best keep his guard up for a just a _little_ while.

He wouldn't pop the question _just_ yet- give her some to...adjust to the idea first. It was a foregone conclusion obviously- he was done with waiting. Done. And everyone who stood in his way would find out very quickly how _big_ a mistake that was.

Oh yes.

His men nodded- one of them even handed him the case himself. Let's see. Decisions- decisions.

Butch and Boomer were both preoccupied in… _finalizing_ the details. They both flashed him sardonic looks- Boomer looked awfully smug for some reason.

"What's up with you?" He made his choice and his associate moved onto his brothers.

"She said yes." Boomer snickered while Butch rolled his eyes and examined the case.

"Son of a bitch you beat me to it." Brick mumbled. Let's see… one, two… three.

"What you didn't do it as soon as she woke up Boss?" Butch snickered as he made his own selection. Brick flicked him in the head. Boomer took the last remaining in the box.

"Ya know- when will _I_ get to pick first?" He whined. "This one sucks ass."

"Aw be quiet you big baby- Butters is waitin' for me- let's make this quick already." Butch muttered.

"Hey I got my _fiancée_ waiting for me- if anyone has a right to complain it's _me_ \- so yeah let's do this already-!" Boomer's eyes narrowed before he sneered and kicked the nearby chair. "Aw shut up already!"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Whatever- take the gag off." He said quietly- his brothers gave him an odd look but nonetheless Butch ripped the cloth out. The man gasped for breath. "Ah, Mr. Knickerson pleasure to see you again."

The man blanched. "L-Look… Look man! Okay I didn't know-!"

_BAM_

"Quiet asshole." Boomer seethed. "The shit you've put my fiancée and her poor sister through for the last six fucking months you're lucky you're even here and not already in the damn dump!"

"Boomer. Down." Brick said dryly. His brother bristled and then drew back.

"He made my fiancée cry!" Another mumble. Butch rolled his eyes.

"How many times are you gonna include the fiancée word in your yappin' from now on- you got an estimate?"

"Least I got one!"

"What's that supposed to mean dumb ass!"

"What you think!"

For the love of… Brick cleared his throat- his brothers grumbled and went to stand on opposite sides of the chair as Brick advanced.

"Well Mr. Knickerson I have to say- you're probably regretting your life choices now aren't you?" He swung his pistol listlessly in his hand.

"What the fuck man! We had a deal! A Deal! I got you what you wanted! I got you your broad right! We had a fucking deal!"

His brothers snorted.

"Your… involvement was helpful. Yes. Willing to falsify your testimony-saying _exactly_ what Ms. Andrews told you to: all very helpful indeed." Low chuckles reverberated in the quiet basement.

"Y-Yeah. And… And I won't tell no one- I remember our deal! So… the cash- I mean... you said... you said you'd set me up good- gimme the good life and shit all I had to do was say that the Pink broad threw Pete _after_ they put the handcuffs on him- I know the deal!" he laughed uneasily. "I… I'll keep my mouth shut… just… just like that Andrews lady will. Y-You know."

Mm. Lanette. Another one. A woman. Ambitious. Ruthless. Willing to do anything to make her mark and gain acclaim. She'd near jumped at the chance for the notoriety of being - "the one who put Blossom Utonium" away. Read Brick's closing speech- _word for word._ Didn't even hesitate.

That could get messy. Best make it look like an accident that one. Another "brake" failure perhaps.

His mouth curled.

Horribly common that-could happen to anyone. No matter who they were.

She'd refused divorce. A possessive bitch and not in the endearing way as his Puff had been. He'd given her an option- she'd refused it. These were the consequences.

There were _always_ consequences.

Unless you were smart enough to get around them.

His smile grew- a nod in Butch's direction- then Boomer's his brothers cocked their weapons with a matching grin.

Joshua Knickerson, aged twenty-eight- it'd been easy enough spiriting him out of his cell and bringing him here. It'd be just as easy getting him back.

He blanched and began struggling, "W-WAIT! WAIT! WE HAD A DEAL! A DEAL!"

"You were helpful indeed Mr. Knickerson- I do have my "broad" back and I intend on keeping her- unfortunately a man sometimes has to do crazy things to win his lady love's heart and... " he shrugged, "I can't have anyone threatening that now can I?"

_Click. Click. Click._ All in a row. All in sync.

"I-I- hear ya on that m-m-man she… she's a beauty! I...I don't blame ya… for… for goin'... a bit nuts… to-to get her you know! But… I… I won't tell! Honest."

Brick's grin only broadened as he raised his gun and pressed it against the idiot's temple. His brothers mirrored him. Brick was ever efficient. Ever prepared- leaving nothing to chance.

"No… you won't." he purred.

The man blanched.

"Because I always get what I want... "

He squeezed the trigger.

_Always._

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-**

Blossom Utonium was appalled at herself as she sat on the dirty mattress of this foul boy's room. Ugh. Men. Did he ever bother to clean? Really? Tch.

Brick despite being butt naked still only continued casually digging in his mini fridge or whatever he kept in here- ah yes they all had their own private stash didn't they? Ugh. The redhead leaned back on the pillow languorously arms spread out, leg curved somewhat. The laughter was raspy. She frowned.

"Trying to seduce me back into bed babe?" He murmured. Her frown grew and she pulled the blanket back over herself. He had the nerve to laugh louder.

She gathered the blanket closer to herself- at least it was warm in here- it always was: Some sort of bizarre warmth and such. It unnerved her sometimes- she had to wonder if this boy ever even got _cold_. He'd be foolish enough to go walking around in the dead of winter with no jacket for example. Idiot. Could he at least _try_ to blend in with society?

Her counterpart was truly an idiot. Why was Blossom here again? Ugh. Fool.

And he'd just had the audacity to…to tempt her into bad… bad things and then had the even further audacity of _following_ her when she went and did them- calling his damn bluff! How's them apples- _ROWDYRUFF!_ She scrunched her nose somewhat when he offered her the bottle – ugh. Alcohol. Of course.

He took a swig of his illegal underage drink despite her displeasure- there was no way that was plain _soda_ in that bottle after all: It had burned her throat last time and his irritating chuckles at the sight of her reaction had stemmed her taking even _more_ sips of this… vile… liquid and ugh. She didn't see the appeal in this… no- no she did not.

She glared at it disdainfully but that loathsome smirk curled on his _NOT_ handsome face and she grabbed it- throwing her head back and taking another long swig- his eyebrow rose and he snatched it back.

"Whoa there tiger- save some for the rest of us eh?"

"Shut the fuck up." She snarled. He brought out the worst in her. Always had. His face was a picture at her foul language once more but he said nothing only took another swig from the illegal booze nonchalantly before he set it down by his side and scooted closer to her. She frowned- his loathsome visage was far too close to her face at the moment:

"Alright babe- now that we've both committed a felony how's about you tell me what's got your panties in such a twist _this_ time?" His voice was raspy- deep he'd been cigarette free now for a month but his voice still sounded… smoky. Wretch.

"I'm perfectly fine." She murmured. His eyebrow rose. "Really you luring me here was unnecessary- unless this is a plot to kill me once and for all." She said dryly. He snorted.

"Nah- not having my favorite Puff to piss off and torture on a daily basis? Fuck that shit- you're way more fun to keep alive." He said smoothly. Effortlessly. Damn those silly feminine hormones. Causing her cheeks to burn as they did and more so when that ash flavored mouth invaded her own. Ugh- had he cheated again? That was definitely _fresh._

Wretched boy. What she was doing here she didn't know. When he had ever rested his hand against her back for that brief moment and given her that poisonous smile- all while that insipid twit hung over his every word like some sort of vapid-. Ugh.

Jeremy hadn't been happy. Or was it Jason? Jarrod? Ah- yes -Jarrod was his name. She knew it was a J' or whatnot- Blossom never bothered learning their names – it was inevitable they'd turn into asinine nicknames soon enough. Or awed slobbering. Really this was too boring. Everyone here was just so…

_Boring._

She was advanced in every way. Her school work was impeccable, her genius unrivaled- everyone loved her- worshipped her – boys of this school would throw themselves at her feet for a smile.

How very…. Trite.

And here this dirty wretch of a villainous oaf had the audacity of touching her for even a moment. Of turning her skin into fire from such a simple touch. The nerve. The absolute _nerve._

His latest model was even dumber than the last. Ugh. Brainless and uninteresting and worse- she was a chatterbox. Forever stroking that wretched ego with vapid comments concerning his appearance. Perhaps she should introduce the twat to J' or whatever his name was- both were so wrenchingly uninteresting but attractive that they'd likely spend an afternoon just exchanging empty compliments and such.

Her lip curled. Another brilliant plan Blossom. Why she sometimes couldn't believe herself simply how much of a _genius_ she was. Another raspy chuckle- another unapproved touch- this time brushing her hair back from her face- flashing a toothy grin. Cruel and unflinching with a hint of malice. She glared at him- it only increased.

"D'aww Babe you mad at me? I was only kidding you know."

"How very charming of you- And you need a mint." She said pointedly. He blinked and then buzzed his lips before sitting up digging in his pocket as he did so.

"I'm trying Babe." He grunted. "But fucking hell- I'm surrounded- it ain't easy doin' it cold turkey." The box of mints opened easily and he popped two in his mouth- placing another one in her hand which had out stretched by instinct.

She rolled her eyes, " And Mr. Big Bad Rowdyruff is too good for the patch no?" He snorted.

"Like I said Babe- I'm trying." Again she suddenly had a red garbed intruder invading her mouth- now it was mint and ashes. Ugh. Wretched boy. And again she had given him no permission to put his nasty ash laced lips on hers by the way. Did he ever think of anything but himself? Not likely- he was an evil asshole.

But he was an attractive one. Not as attractive as J' or whatever- no. That was true but there was a rugged handsomeness to this one. A sinister kind after all one no one would obviously wish to meet this one in a dark alley for example late at night… but then again… maybe some girls _would_.

Not Blossom of course. As if she- the perfect girl that she was would ever be caught doing something so foolish as that. The men she deemed worthy for brief moments were as close to perfect as they could get. Charming, perfect gentlemen, the perfect catch for the perfect woman.

He pulled away- how rude. She didn't give him permission to do that. She pulled that dirty mouth back where it belonged with his hands suddenly moving lower- hmm- well she supposed this was acceptable.

"I can't fucking stand that prick." He rasped. She stiffened- and turned her face away- the Rowdyruff Boy continued complaining into her neck. "The fucking look that turd gave _me_." He snorted. Her lip curled. Her boyfriend hadn't been happy- had pulled her away even- tch- fool. "Imagine what Golden Boy would have to say if he saw me _now_." Another round of evil laughter- muffled as if was by her hair and skin.

"He pulled my arm quite hard yes." She said simply. He stiffened this time and sat up. Ahem. She hadn't given him permission to do that.

"Did it hurt?" And that growl was menacing. She rolled her eyes.

"Even at his pathetically lacking full strength I barely felt it." She shrugged. His scowl worsened. "You can stop anytime now. I don't need your assistance or you to avenge me- I can see some evil plan cooking in that foul brain of yours." Fool. "I punished him already- holding off my favors to show displeasure –he'll be groveling at my door with baseless apologies and some kind of gift soon enough no doubt- begging for my forgiveness- you know the deal. How boring."

That growl was loudest. She almost laughed even when his own hands crushed her shoulders and he glared down at her- red eyes blazing- she did laugh then.

"What's wrong Brick- _jealous_?" She cooed. His eyes narrowed and his wretchedly ashy breath mixed with spearmint and the heat from his fiery breath singed her ear.

"Of a normal human? Never. When are you going to toss this one out?" He hissed.

"When he gets too boring. When is Cindy or whatever her name is going to be out of my hair- those pathetic "triumphant" looks she keeps flashing in my direction are getting annoying."

"Cynthia. And I'll dump her when the shithead hits the road." She frowned. Her eyebrow rose.

Well it would be nice to get rid of the annoying flake. Both of them. Hmm. Well he did show unnecessary brute force- were Blossom a normal human he could have hurt her. Hmpth. The impertinence. Treating her as if she were his property even. Bah.

She slid her phone from her purse tossed listlessly at the floor with the remains of her immaculate blouse and skirtand typed listlessly before throwing it aside. "There now it's your turn." She leaned back- stretched her arms out- his eyebrow rose more.

"Won't it be…. Suspicious if we both break up with our so called… significant others at the same time."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're not touching me again until you get rid of the twit. If you want to wait a week fine- but I'm not going to tolerate those stupid looks anymore." His mouth curled. "What?"

He was typing in his phone, "Seems I'm not the only jealous one here Babe." He murmured.

"Tch. In your dreams Rowdyruff. Next time you decide on a floozy- give her an IQ test first."

"So long as you give your next "beau" a douchebag test first." He mumbled. She kicked his side. He flinched. Her lip curled more and only grew when he pinned her down again- holding her wrists down with one hand- the other tracing her curves- a possessive glint in those evil red eyes.

She bit her lip- even as her leg curled up as his knee brushed between her own, the endless annoying chimes of their phones drowned out by the frantic breaths and sounds within the room.

Stupid…. Rowdyruff…

Stupid… Blossom….

Stupid…

_Stupid…_

_Stupid…_

**_-o-o-o-_ **

_"What on-!? UNHAND ME! LET ME GO!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_

_"You have the right to remain silent Miss Utonium- anything you say may be used against you in the-."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?"_

_"OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? LET GO OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!"_

_" HE WAS GOING TO HURT CIVILIANS! HE HAD A WEAPON I HAD NO CHOICE! UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T ARREST ME! I UPHOLD THE LAW! I DID MY POWERPUFF DUTY! MY DUTY! STUPID FOOLS LET.GO!"_

**-o-o-o-**

"Think you're so high and mighty- so much better than the rest of us- lookin' at us like we're a bunch of scum- yeah well bitch- me thinks it's time you learn who the _real_ people are in charge here! Joey! Hold her!"

"W-What!? You can't-! Let me go! Let me go you cretins!"

"Snip snip bitch- let's see you all high and mighty now!"

"What – W-WHAT!- But I've done nothing! I did nothing! He deserved it! I SAVED THE WORLD BEFORE BEDTIME EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! STOP IT! STOP!"

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

**-o-o-o-**

_"Go on- gloat! Just get it over with- I folded didn't I- I won! I was the fool- the joker in the deck all along- Ha-ha-ha! You were right I was wrong- Brick's the victor- Blossom's the….the….l-loser-."_

_"….Only as long as you let them think that Babe."_

_"…w-what?"_

**-o-o-o-**

_"Lost in Hell,-Persephone,_   
_Take her head upon your knee;_   
_Say to her, "My dear, my dear,_   
_It is not so dreadful here."_

_-Edna St. Vincent Millay_

**-o-o-o-**

The gulls cawed outside as well as the crashing waves- it was peaceful here- peaceful, secluded- isolated– at least here she could shed that ridiculous wig and contacts she'd been forced to adapt for the time being.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty sea air- it was peaceful here. It'd been years since she'd taken a real vacation. Why not enjoy this one. The water was crystal blue, the beaches pure white- the sun shone every day and this charming bungalow for all its rusticity was nonetheless a peaceful haven- her sisters no doubt missed her but they were busy with their own lives back home.

Home. Had she really just? Well… then again her bed was made so to speak. She lifted her hand idly- he hadn't wasted any time before she had been presented this stunner of a rock and barely three months later- she was married.

It was odd. She'd admit part of her had been stunned- genuinely caught off guard when the man had gone down on one knee after dinner one night and slipped the ring on her finger. The answer had been blurted out unthinkingly and well- here they were. Whisked off to some private bungalow in the Maldives for the last two weeks.

She strolled through the bungalow listlessly- it was hot but it wasn't an unpleasant hot- the pink eyed former Powerpuff Girl stretched her arms and lazily strode out onto the deck. Well- she supposed he'd been left sulking long enough- it was a beautiful day in paradise after all- far too beautiful to spend it alone.

So she supposed she ought to go find her…. Husband.

The sudden marriage of the forever _grieving_ widower had apparently shocked the mindless high society or whatever he was now apparently a part of to the core. Beverly Hills or whatever- how blasé – how uninteresting- of course that brainless ex-wife of his had insisted on moving _there_ – probably to get her hubby _away_ from Blossom.

The former Puff's lip curled at that thought. Little fool. As if she'd _ever_ had a chance- sure she'd gotten her Rowdyruff husband for a short while but only because Blossom was teaching him a lesson- a hard lesson but she was not one to be made a fool of. His insulting offer to her- just be waiting in the wings- all he needed was a year blah blah- the fool had near begged on his knees.

As if Blossom Utonium would have been caught _dead_ being the – " _other woman_ "- the _mistress._ Ha! His ambition for power had always been his weakness. She'd followed the stories with ire- the so called "romance" and such – _college sweethearts_ they'd called it.

It had made Blossom's blood boil. The way that _thing_ had been clutching his arm in the pictures- too _stupid_ to realize she was being played like a goddamn _fool_ for her checkbook or she'd been simply too unintelligent to even _care_. So long as she got to open her legs for her personal Rowdy sex toy no doubt the bitch had been satisfied.

She snorted and hastened her pace around the deck.

The bitch should have cooperated. She should have known a Rowdyruff didn't like being told _no._

Another small snort. Blossom could have certainly told her _that_.

In a way it was flattering she supposed- in a sick perverse way the man loved her and it wasn't like he sought to lock her away in some kind of sex slave dungeon or whatever her paranoia stemming from the trauma she had endured had concocted in her head. That night he hadn't even insisted on the return to their relations- no he had simply returned barely an hour later after _leaving_ her there- _RUDE –_ and happily burned that wretched prison uniform to ashes right before her eyes before… he'd decided she'd been in need… of bathing.

She folded her arms.

…He had his moments. Brief and rare as they were. Carrying her butt naked as she was into that bathroom and lowering her into the tub where a hot bath was waiting and patiently scrubbing the dirt and grime that had been the result of three days of solitary confinement off her skin, her face, and the remains of her hair he'd just as gently washed- as if he were bathing an infant… or grooming a pet. Trying his best to save the hair- the muffled swears had been almost amusing- but she'd been too busy sobbing like a foolish child as each hunk of copper went down the drain.

He'd finally given up and just held her.

It'd been futile- upon her reunion with her sisters the next morning they'd had no choice but to cut it- jagged uneven, god knows what those wretches in the prison had used- Bubbles was convinced they hadn't been scissors that's for sure- her hair had hung barely past her chin when she'd been done.

She'd cried. She'd been a little fool once more and sobbed in her sisters' arms. His brothers had been grim, but Boomer- always the gentlest soul of the Rowdyruffs had set a steaming cup of hot tea by her side while Butch in his usual crass way had bluntly asked when _"they were gonna go kill the fuckers."_

Brick had counseled patience. The media shit storm had begun in earnest. How he expected her to simply _disappear_ in the middle of a heavily crowded city Blossom had no idea but that was apparently the plan. No one knew her sisters were there after all- their disappearance from Townsville had alarmed the media enough.

Tch- probably because now _no one_ was around to save their sorry asses when the time came for it. As if Blossom would ever lift a finger to help the ungrateful wretches again.

No… they would _regret_ having done such a thing to her. To them. Maybe Brick… indeed had a point. Had… _had_ a point…. All along.

She frowned. Shockingly he wasn't lording it in her face. Truly shocking- he did _so_ enjoy winning in everything else. So his not shoving this unquestionable _victory_ over her in her face at every moment of the day whenever he could was…. Bizarre.

Blossom was no fool. She'd folded. She'd had no choice. He'd been correct… in everything. The leering sneers and laughter as she'd been beaten in that cell- chained as if she were an animal- they'd looked at her as if she were… a monster.

But he didn't look at her like that- even as she railed and threw things- expensive things for the most part at his fat head- as she screamed and yelled, cursed and railed. Sounding like a bog witch placing a curse on all of Townsville. She'd have her revenge. They'd see! They'd all see!

The sneering grins as those wretched men had had her more or less in their power- laughing cruelly as she had wept when her hair had been hacked off- an unnecessary brutality and humiliation designed to "bring her to heel"- her hair had been her beauty- her pride- by taking it she had been reduced – or at least they had tried to reduce her to being a petty human like them.

The city had been _horrified._ Screaming for investigations: the very same her sisters had fought and railed over- not believed- even laughed at- tch- the nerve. Of course those same people had switched to a completely different tune as soon as it was apparent their so called "heroes" were now never coming back. The apologies had been tearful, desperate- sniveling – Buttercup had especially relished in them- snickering like mad curled up in her counterpart's arms while they hooted at the big screen. Bubbles, the gentle soul had winced slightly at the tears but her fiancé had soothed her and even taken her out of the room when it had proven too much- her sisters had found their matches. No doubt. They were happy and well what else could Blossom genuinely wish for?

How could anyone have blamed Blossom for fighting for her freedom as she had? Trying to escape the clutches of those mad men. And her utter indignation over her treatment in the first place!

Her ire and sense of injustice- being framed for such a crime on the word of such…filth in the human gene pool. Compared to her- a Powerpuff Girl- their beloved hero who saved their ungrateful wretched asses every damn day. Why she was their savior for God's sake nine times out of ten!

And then that fucking _bitch_ of an attorney who had put her away had been shortly after found dead too.

It didn't take an idiot to put the pieces together. She knew what had happened- the news had covered everything- from start to finish:

The suicide note found in the cretin's cell- detailing how the entire thing had been a lie- he'd lied on the stand after having been promised a lighter sentence by a crooked attorney- going to make her mark in the world. She'd been found dead just a few short days later- the warrant for her arrest had obviously been too much for her pathetic little self to handle. Poor baby. Poor- poor- bitch. Shame she hadn't gotten to feel the indignities that would have been heaped on her for being the bitch who had put one of the Powerpuff Girls away for her own selfish benefit but she supposed being found in the mangled remains of a car in a ravine with a blood alcohol level off the charts and too utterly stupid to realize her brakes had failed was a just enough punishment.

Disgusting. And now… according to the world- Blossom's "escape" from prison hadn't even been her doing- she had done nothing wrong. Nothing at all- in fact- according to that stupid city's media. Blossom had been in fact-

Abducted.

She snorted at the thought and cracked her back listlessly. Abducted. Arguably she supposed- but it was better than the alternative. Technically she was still a fugitive- the outrage had after all only called for a new trial not the full pardon Blossom was _**owed.**_

So until those groveling bugs admitted their utter incompetence and absolute stupidity- Blossom was good on staying here for the long run. The wretches were completely undefended- no doubt sooner rather than later some super villain or what not or some monster would come and wreak havoc- the begging would start and Blossom would get that magic call.

Her lips curled. If she deigned to take it that is.

Fools. Wretches. They'd pay. Every single one of them.

Would. Pay.

Then perhaps she would decide to forgive and forget but first… lessons had to be learned considering… respecting their betters. A lesson they would all soon know. Her grief was over. Her mourning for her past at an end. And it was time to look to the future.

Her future.

Blossom hadn't considered Brick the marriage type. Blossom hadn't really been either- Edward had been a perfect gentleman- Ivy League educated of course with a fat trust fund behind him- he'd been the perfect match for her- she'd been bored and part of her had felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving him the way she had- but was it really deception when he himself had pursued her- ignored her cool politeness and misconstrued it as love- or at least affection enough to accept his ring. She really hadn't had much of a choice-him having picked some public event to do so- posing for the cameras and such.

She knew it would have infuriated the wretch however and his wedding or the spectacle of that shit show at least had been plastered all over the media so- sure- she'd show off the ring with a toothy smile- he'd chosen money over her- therefore- she'd choose boredom over the alternative.

And then Eddy had gone and found some cheap floozy on the side- dumping her- her – Blossom! The entire situation had been near intolerable.

And his excuse- his excuse of an excuse had been a veiled attempt at blaming her!

HER! Calling her distant¬-aloof- the fact she had even deigned to let him into her bed let alone agreed to marry the fool- tch- he should have been on his knees thanking God and his good fortune. And instead he'd gone and found a whore who made him _laugh_.

Tch. Bitch. Karma was a terrible thing- the humiliation she had suffered. Oh he liked to _laugh_? Oh she'd know show him how _funny_ she could be! Oh yes she would! Simply _side splitting!_

And come to think of it- Brick… her actual husband that is – well he didn't like anyone who disrespected his wife now did he? Her lips curled. An interesting fact to keep in mind indeed. Hmm. Ah speaking of…she paused.

Her husband looked like a God- lounging on deck- a champagne on the table next to him alongside an…. Ash tray. She frowned when that tanned hand reached for the cigarette balancing on the side of it- he flashed her a smirk and gave a listless little wave. She folded her arms.

"I thought you'd quit." Brick only took a deep drag and let the smoke billow out into the air in response. She rolled her eyes.

"Old habits die hard Babe." He murmured. "And what's this? Talking to me again?" His eyebrow rose. She bristled. "And even showing concern for me- my oh my how very domestic of you Blossom."

"You know its bad for you!" She snapped. Another raspy chuckle.

"My last check-up I was in immaculate health Babe- Super powers you know- things that effect the average pathetic human don't work on me. So I can enjoy all of the bad shit so called without a care in the damn world."

She sniffed. Fool. Well whatever- he could do what he wished, didn't matter to her.

"Where you think you're going?" Blossom's frown only grew- his grip on her waist grew tighter.

"Brick. Unhand me."

"That's no way of talking to your Hubby Blossom."

"It is when he smells like an ashtray! Blech! You know I hate that smell!"

He was silent but then sighed and stubbed it out.

"Happy _Dear_?" He said through grit teeth.

"Much- _Darling_ " She retorted.

They glared at each other for a moment but then that wretched mouth curled into that wretchedly alluring smirk she hated! (…and rather liked) and _plop_ \- suddenly she was on his lap- and he settled right back in his prior position with her on top of him.

"Can't I have my own chair?" Blossom said dryly- taking a sip of his champagne as he held it to her lips.

"You have one Babe." He took his own sip and then his arms were around her waist. "Hell of a sunset eh?"

She shrugged, "It's no different than the other ones we've seen here." He didn't answer her only continued holding her by the waist while she played with his chest hair idly. The silence lingered.

"I'm sorry." Her eyebrow rose. His eyes were closed,

"Sorry for what? I overreacted you didn't mean to spill the wine after all." She mumbled.

"Nah not about that – you did overreact- glad you're admitting it Babe- that's progress- putting a check on that ego of yours." She bristled but he held fast. "Just like mine. And besides…. You're awfully cute when you get angry." Brick's eyebrow wiggled suggestively- her cheeks flared despite herself.

"If this is a subtle hint towards angry sex tonight you can forget it." She drawled. "I don't have the energy to brawl which is basically what that turns into and you know it." Another snicker but then he sobered,

"If you want me to quit for real Babe I'll do it."

"How very chivalrous of you." Another dry mutter – another chug from his champagne. "I really do hate the smell- I'm aware it can't _hurt_ you but it isn't very pleasant."

"Meh- true. Just another habit I picked up after being married to the shrew- something had to keep my stress down and keep me from snapping her neck."

"Lovely. Are you going to tell me what happened to her yet?" She murmured. He shrugged,

"She was a drunk and a shitty driver. The end. I told her I wanted a divorce- she had a hissy fit and the rest is history."

"Brake failure I take it." Blossom hissed.

He was infuriatingly silent but that small smile on his face said it all. "She had shitty luck with cars." He said simply.

"Of course she did- just like that bitch attorney _also_ had shitty luck with cars." She drawled – he chuckled and tickled the underside of her chin.

"Can't keep anything from you now can I Babe- what's the deal then?" They were nose to nose. "Whatcha gonna do now – _arrest me_." He cooed. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the drink.

"The bitch got what she deserved- lying at _my_ expense to further her own paltry career. Tch- she's lucky it was the _car_ then and not something else… like exposure in her own home for example." He snickered.

"Freeze the pipes babe- freeze her from the inside out- turn her into an icy lawyer treat?"

"More like freeze her to the point she couldn't move – she slowly can't breathe and every moment she comes closer to death watching her own fingers and toes fall off until finally she suffocates with a frozen set of lungs." His eyebrow shot up. She took another sip.

"Had a bit of a time thinking things through eh? Shit… guess I jumped ahead too soon- should have let _you_ get the final say." He snickered. She glowered.

"She had a lot of nerve… they all did. They all should pay." She hissed. His smile grew before he pulled her to him.

An ashy kiss- slow, lingering, his smile was like poison, "Oh they will babe…" He brushed a strand of hair from her face, "They will Blossom. Just leave it to me."

She glowered and she shoved him back. "I don't _need_ your help- I wasn't asking I was _telling_!" Idiot! Who did she look like? Some sort of annoying damsel in distress weeping at her window waiting for some gallant knight to climb up and rescue her from her tower- tch- he didn't move to grab her back or even try to save his liquor – she stormed over to the rail- "They had the audacity the sheer _nerve_ to treat me in such a way…. And then the best they have to offer me in their pitiful _begging_ for forgiveness is a "new trial" – HA!"

He was silent as he poured himself another drink. She downed the last of the glass and stuck it out- he filled it without another word. Still irritably silent even as he strolled over to join her.

"And what should they be doing then Love- enlighten me." Ugh that tone. That oozing mocking _laugh_ was practically bubbling from it. She grit her teeth and threw her head back to down the last of the champagne and tossed the glass behind her- he caught it easily.

"Your aim seems to be off Dear. A little too much to drink?" he drawled.

She clenched her fists.

"They should be begging at my feet. Begging for my forgiveness- prostrate with horror at their treatment of me."

"Should they now?" He finished his own drink calmly. "It would be a start I'll admit. But I doubt you'll get it willy nilly Babe- not without some minor effort." Her chin was tucked. " Humans tend to be annoying creatures. They're either prideful and stupid pigs- or weak minded sheep. You and your sisters don't follow those established roles- you're superior in every way to them and it's just so galling isn't it?" Brick said quietly as his hand drifted through her hair. The X' in her system no longer halted by those drug cocktails being mixed in her food and forced down her throat when she had refused to eat had begun to do its job- her hair was half way past her shoulders, just touching the curve of her breast. His fingers trailed down the long strands following them- she frowned and turned her face away.

"Of course they're idiots- of course they hate the power I have." She hissed and he smirked. Here we go. She scowled and pulled her hair free,

"Go on _Darling_. You've earned your victory haven't you- I know you've been just holding that _gloat_ session in for the perfect time." His eyebrow rose. "After all you were right… about everything." She bit her lip. His face remained impassive. "I should have listened… I admit that now. Happy?"

He sighed, " This again." He murmured. She frowned more. " Love… I already told you- _numerous_ times now - beating someone when they're already down… ." He idly began playing with the golden band lining her finger- his own matching band glinted in the sunset. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You disgust me sometimes." She hissed. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"But yet you agreed to marry me. Without even a moment's hesitation might I add even though we were alone so any rejection would just stayed between us?"

….Damn him.

Blossom had enjoyed… her wedding night yes. For a selfish bastard he'd done everything right- shockingly- candles, champagne, surprisingly comfortable lingerie that hadn't made her feel like she was wearing glittery sandpaper and he hadn't jumped on her like a rabid wolf in heat and he'd been good enough to immediately remove his own wedding finery and let her enjoy the view as she decompressed.

He wasn't a…lost cause then she'd begrudgingly admit. Still rough around the edges- but that could improve with time.

After all he was _her_ husband now. For better or for worse- he was a man mad for her- mad enough to turn the world upside own practically in her name. A man who was clearly willing to avenge all the wrong done to her- not that she _needed_ the avenger as she could handle her own revenge quite nicely but….

. "….Just because you disgust me at times… doesn't mean I don't…" Her fist clenched. Damn him!

"I love you too Blossom." The grip on her waist was like iron. "You know that babe…."

She nodded, "Yes." She'd heard that many times before. From other men- and it had all been lies. Yet here this man was-a being of pure _evil_ according to some circles…

And he was the only man she actually believed was being sincere when he said it….

"Then I suppose I don't have to worry about you leaving me for some brainless shrew who can: "Make you laugh"-." She air quoted with a sneer. The indignation was still prevalent. His grip tightened.

"Never." He murmured. "And if that was his reasoning then he's a fucking fool."

"It was. And the slander she posted all over social media marring my good name and reputation- if anything this entire situation was their fault really."

She felt his nod in her hair, "Couldn't agree more Babe. Your sisters were good enough to provide all the necessary info you know…" She tensed as those lips trailed her neck,

"Info?" She murmured. "What info?" Damn him and those teeth! She jumped again- she could feel the rumble in his chest at her plight and…damn him!

She glared down- he looked nothing but amused as he lay suddenly prostrate on his back.

"What are you up to Rowdyruff!" She snarled. "Answer me!" A finger went up along with a clucking sound.

"That's no way of talking to your husband _Puff_." He grunted this time- she even saw thin lines of red where her nails were- and this only made him laugh more- "Oooh _scary_." He cooed.

"Brick!" He rolled his eyes and pushed her gently away before clearing his throat.

"Your sisters my love merely provided the necessary info concerning the new happy couple- social media, places of employment… addresses. I'm sure you'll be happy to know little Izzy- that's the tramp's name by the way- is no longer employed at Townsville Elementary- the absolute _scandal_ of those nude photos being leaked online- parents simply _demanded_ it. Her teaching career is over before she could even get a _year_ in Babe. And that's just step one."

Her eyebrow shot up. He shrugged, "He'll be a bit harder- but nothing my brothers can't handle- did you know Boom is surprisingly good at hacking? No password gets past him for long. Bubbles seems to have the same gift. And of course with all their street cred- Buttercup and Butch can get all the dirt necessary from their… associates."

"…You destroyed her life."

"Karma's a bitch ain't it Babe."

"….She'll blame me for this. She already slandered me all over-!"

"I'm aware. I read them. Like I said- _step. One."_

He looked so damn… confident. Like he knew his plan was going to work. Her cheeks warmed. He just _knew._ It wasn't a look… she recognized…. At least from the past. In youth he'd been impulsive and cheeky- and she'd always had to get him out of trouble subtly and discreetly- but now… she bit her lip somewhat and his gaze fastened on it.

"You're… very sure of this Brick." His gaze was still glued to her as she got up again and strolled the deck. "You mean this wasn't just some impulsive hissy fit revenge scheme- you… actually thought things…through?"

He growled and her heart quickened. She felt the tingles travel up and down her body delightfully from that crimson cold gaze. It only increased when he stood. She bit her lip again- his pace quickened until he was directly in front of her.

"Bet your ass I did." Harder. She was going to draw blood soon. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you Blossom…"

Her heart raced. "You say that." She whispered.

"And I mean it…." His grip tightened. "Tell me what you want Blossom. Tell me and I'll give it to you."

She shivered, "Do you…know what they used to call you back then…" He chuckled.

"Usually they were too busy screaming and scrambling out of the way for me to really hear them Babe… enlighten me."

"… The Devil's son."

He chuckled more, "Ain't I though? Fuck here I was thinking it was gonna be something much more interesting- tch they can't even come up with a decent title. Fools."

"Your eyes were supposedly death's eyes… you'd look at someone and they'd die. Those were the rumors." He turned her around.

"Really- funny… yet you're still alive. Must be losing my touch." She shivered when his lips trailed her brow. "Tch they thought I was basically a Grim Reaper it sounds like- that's rich. Tch- wish I'd known I'd have worn my black hoodie much more often."

"I hated that thing." She mumbled.

"Which is why I didn't wear it." He retorted smoothly. " Anything to make my Blossom happy."

Her cheeks warmed and she cleared her throat before she pushed him slightly back, "… All anyone could see would be your eyes… it was… unnerving." Her gaze shifted to the ground. "It really did look… like you were some sort of…" His hold was gentle as he lifted her chin up. Their eyes met.

"Like a _devil_?" He snickered. "Like I said… so _original_ aren't they- well… then again" A sliver of a whisper. She was back pressed against him. The thin material of her bikini top was barely covering her as it was but against this hard chest it may as well have been nonexistent- one hand cupped her cheek, the other trailed to the knot on her sarong. "Seeing as according to the entire world apparently an escapee from _Hell_ has gone and abducted the pretty pink Puff… guess that makes me a veritable _Hades_ doesn't it…hmm I wouldn't mind being feared as a God…" Brick's eyes seemed to glimmer then- and his smirk curled broader. "And well well… guess that makes _you_ my Persephone."

She groaned. Always one to make a spectacle of himself her husband.

"Really Brick… _Really."_ She sighed, " Can't you take _anything_ seriously darling…"

His eyes narrowed and suddenly she was hoisted off her feet a silly yelp in her wake- she clung to his neck for dear life and her legs looped around his torso by instinct as he strolled away with his "catch" in tow- he'd made quite the spectacle after all of his carrying her over the threshold already – a triumphant laugh in his wake which in its sheer lunacy had been catchy enough to make her laugh just as loud but that wasn't important.

"I take plenty seriously Babe- why shouldn't I be like a God and make those cretins cower eh? The insects need to learn their place."

"Brick. Put. Me. _DOWN!"_ Blossom fell back almost instantly on the bed with a most undignified _plop_. Her husband flashed her an amused grin. She glowered.

"You asked." He shrugged. "But really Dear- answer my question- why _shouldn't_ we teach those wretches a lesson eh?" He dodged the pillow thrown at his head deftly. " A very…very… _important_ lesson in respecting…." A flash of red and he was suddenly over her. "Their _betters_."

"And you have a plan already no doubt- some impulsive wild scheme." She scoffed. He shrugged again- and rested his head on his hand flashing her another toothy smile.

"So little faith in your hubby then?" His finger grazed her bikini strap but she brushed it off. "C'mon now- didn't Hades make his Persephone a _queen_ \- why shouldn't I?"

The silence lingered.

"…Queen?"

The Rowdyruff continued to loom over her- that smirk on his face only growing. "Queen of the Underworld, unlimited power at her fingertips- one word from her could mean life…or death for so many. And _no one_ got away with disrespecting Hades' queen…. So you know I'm not seeing much of a difference here…. C'mon Blossom- tell me. What do you want?"

She turned her face away- he only continued to speak.

"You want them to pay don't you- you don't even need to say it Babe… I know you enough. You want them all to pay for what they did to you but you're just not willing to say it are you…. and why should you- just let me do all the dirty work Blossom." His touch was scalding on her neck. "Let me avenge you… and get you the means to avenge yourself. Just _say it_ Blossom- say the word."

Another silence.

" _me thinks it's time you learn who the real people are in charge here!_

" _Snip snip bitch- let's see you all high and mighty now!"_

She clenched her fist at the memory alone. Those cretins… those wretches. They deserved to pay…. They deserved to _die._

He was still looking at her with those intense crimson irises- the devil eyes as they'd long been known…. Funny though… even in her youth… she hadn't feared them… not that she would have. Ever. But instead there'd been…

A…sort of dark…. beauty to them. In all their obvious cruelty and harsh veneer… she'd been drawn to them… the fiery passion that lay hidden beneath that same dark glaze… she'd been addicted to it. Drawn to it like a moth to flame… slowly singeing its delicate wings but hypnotized by the beautiful licks of the fire… before it would ultimately perish in those flames.

But there was a difference in this scenario however.

_I have all the cards this time- I have the royal flush so it's time to fold Blossom…_ _you lose_ _."_

Sometimes folding was a good strategy. Another chance for another round at another gaming table. Every play would be different- win some… lose some. She'd lost a terrible hand… almost near lost everything and his own hand had been a long time in waiting…

She'd avoided the inevitable for far too long. Of course she'd known he'd come for her… she would have been furious if he'd dared not. She'd been expecting an abduction on her wedding day in some of her wilder fantasies. Swooping in furious in a smart pin striped suit- holding her moron of a fiancé by the scruff of the neck and swooping her screaming self like a sack of potatoes up and out of the church into some sort of secret lair or whatever.

She'd miscalculated her lover. Been too confident in her own cards and hadn't seen the strike coming before it was too late.

But he hadn't destroyed her. He'd let her bow out gracefully- dignity and… prior winnings intact. Even gave her the means for another round someday… he'd only demanded one single price and really… in the scheme of things…

It hadn't been much of a sacrifice on her part… to be honest… it was a relief. An ending to a constant wearying poker match that hadn't ended in anything but… winning on both ends to be brutally honest.

She'd worn a beautiful gown, smiled at her sisters who both had been dabbing at their eyes while his brothers had beamed- and said her vows with nary a second thought- as confidently as he had said his own. Her heart had raced as their lips had met – and the love they had made that night had probably been the most gentle and well… loving in her entire life.

Her hand brushed his cheek and he turned his mouth into her palm leaving a scalding kiss there that made her entire body shudder- down to her curling toes.

"Do you love me Brick?" She murmured.

"You know I do." He retorted instantly. Her smile she couldn't hold it back, it only grew as she brushed the fiery strands out of his eyes before-. He grunted but didn't dare fight back while she had his hair in such a death grip.

"You're mine. All mine. No one else's - _Mine_!" She hissed. " _Say it_."

"Yours…." He grunted. "I'm all fucking yours. But you're mine too Blossom. And I'm not letting you go anytime soon." She grit her teeth and tightened her hold.

"You're not letting go _ever_." She snarled. "You humiliate me like that bastard did and I will _kill_ you do you understand me _?"_ His eyes flashed dangerously and suddenly she was on her back- pinned down as he straddled her.

"Loud and clear let me assure you- you have nothing to worry about in that aspect. And by the way- same applies to you _Dear_. Got it!"

"Crystal. _Darling."_ She snapped. " So long as we're clear."

"Likewise."

They glared at each other- fiery crimson meeting an icy pink.

"You're going to quit smoking."

"Done. You're going to take it easy on the drinks."

"Done. I have full authority over the business."

"How's about thirty five percent."

"How's about if you want to see me naked ever again you'll do at least seventy."

" And if _you_ ever want to see _me_ naked again you'll make do with forty."

"Do you want children?"

"Do you want to ever _have_ children?"

"Fifty."

"Fifty."

"Done."

"Done."

He snarled and there went the bikini top and sarong- his own swimming shorts went flying shortly after.

"Pleasure doing business with you Persephone- I think you'll make me a fine queen."

"Was there ever any doubt- and you'll make me an acceptable king I suppose."

"Tch- our own empire of sorts then."

"Townsville won't stand a chance against us will they darling?" She purred in his ear and his grin was conniving and sly- she loved that grin she'd admit it.

"They won't know what fucking hit them Babe…." His voice was husky and Blossom curled more into his hold. It'd been a rather long day- and the night was closing in. Her hands curled through his hair and pulled him down and rested her face against his chest, she could feel her eyes growing heavy, "Just… there's one thing though."

"What?" She grunted. He sighed,

"You're gonna have to wear that stupid wig for a bit longer- just a little while Babe I'll make it up to you I promise."

She frowned. He gave her a sheepish look but… well she shrugged somewhat, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well…. _For better or for worse_ I suppose." His lips curled and well ashy breath or not she supposed… it could be…worse.

Much… much worse.

She'd need time to rebuild her deck- gather the right cards for her next hand- and well…

Two decks… were always better than one.

**-o-o-o-**


End file.
